Dreamt Waltz
by Nozomi Mitsu
Summary: Two people, not meant to love. A soldier, dead. It'll take the love of the one he vows he does not need to bring him back to life. Is it real or is it merely a dream? RxR 1xOC (give it a shot) 2xR, 3x4x3


**Warnings:** Sex, Yaoi, Shounenai, Way OOC

**A/N:** First GW fanfic. Yes, it's a Mary-sue. But it's a good one. Give it a chance please? Reviews appreciated, just no flames. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing.

---------

Dreamt Waltz

chapter 01 In The Beginning

She swam out of the inky darkness to the sounds of machines beeping. Her mind barely registered going from one darkness to another. Her mind barely registered her return to consciousness. She fought. She fought the faint dizziness she still felt, the fog that tried to clutter her mind, pull her back under that blissful, empty wave. And she opened her eyes.

A light flickered on above her, and an older man was looking down at her.

"You're awake, finally. Good. That's good." The man said.

"Awa--?"

"Name?" The guy asked.

"Name?" She parroted.

"Yes, yes. You do have a name, don't you?"

Name? Her name? She had a name? Yes, she had a name.

"Mitsu. Mitsu Amaya. And you?" She asked of her companion.

"I'm Dr. J. And I have a proposition for you."

---------

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dr. J's face flickered onto the screen in front of her.

"Ease up. You're fine, just ease up."

"Ease up? EASE UP? I nearly did a nose-dive into Heero, and you tell me to ease up!?!" She shouted back, but sure enough, she eased up on the throttle and cleared the other Gundam without a problem.

"See, you're fine, you're a whiz at this. Isn't that right, Heero?"

"Hn." The boy said. "Just keep her out of my way."

"Oh, so friendly, so welcoming. I feel so loved, Yuy."

Just then, a light beam went shooting past her. Trying to maneuver around it, she lost control and crashed into the ground.

"Did you see that? He shot at me? The little bastard shot at me! What's your trauma, Yuy?" Amaya screeched as she climbed out of her mobile vehicle.

She crossed her arms and glared up the length of the Gundam. This meant war.

"Get out of that Gundam, you arrogant, little ass. If you are that intent on killing me, get down here and do it right!"

"Stay in your Gundam, Heero." Dr. J said, shaking his head in disappointment.

These two had been feuding since he told Heero he was going to train Amaya for OP M. He figured he should've known this would happen. Putting those two together were like putting two very wet, angry cats together. They'd either kill each other or fuck away their frustrations.

It looked like one of them was going to die, lest he kept them apart for a bit. Which how was he to do that? He had to have them both trained to fight within the year. Now Heero, he was well on his way, but Amaya was barely able to fly in mobile vehicle state. How was she going to fight when it was just the Gundam?

He turned to say something and saw Amaya stomping off towards the showers. Wonderful, get her wet. Half of his analogy. Oh well, maybe it would calm her down and give him time to talk to Heero about not killing his ally.

That would happen.

----------

She shoved through the doors into her quarters, stomped past her bed and dresser, and slammed the door to her bathroom. She growled into the mirror and began dispatching the heavy training clothes she wore.

Pompous jackass. Braying baka. Oh, how she'd love to take a thermal sphere and just shove it up his—

She slapped on the hot water and stepped into the shower. Swore as she got burnt.

His fault. If he hadn't pissed her off, she'd be thinking clearly, and wouldn't have burned herself. Damn arrogant boy.

She ripped the band out of her hair and flung it out of the stall.

Didn't he realize she just wanted to help him? Why did he have to be so complicated about it? He'd been nothing but mean to her since she got there. All she wanted to do was help! Dammit!

She kicked the wall and ended up landing flat on her ass in the bottom of the stall.

Damn Heero. He was making her make an ass of herself. No one did that.

Mad, she jumped up, slapped the water off, grabbed her robe, and stomped out the door.

She was half way to Heero's room before she remembered to put her robe on.

Amaya pushed through the door into Heero's room then stood there, her hands on her hips, just staring at him.

"Wha—"A half-naked Heero, started.

"No. Just shut up. Shut up! You are going to listen to me. I don't care if you don't want to. You are going to hear what I have to say. Do you know why? Because even though your head is as big as the Sun, you are not the center of the universe. What you say is not final, you are not the most important thing in the universe. You are just a little boy." She shouted.

"Hn."

"You shot at me today! You shot at me! You could have killed me! I know you hate me! But don't you think that was taking things a little too far? I could've died! We've had are disagreements, and sure, it gives me great please to plot out ways to kill you, to have you falling to your knees and begging whatever you believe created you to take the breath from your lungs. But I'm here to help you! You shouldn't kill those who just want to help you!"

"I don't require your help."

"You don't require... You don't need my help? So you are going to overthrow Oz all by yourself? You are more arrogant than I thought! What? What's that look? Do you want to say something to me? Then say it!"

"Could you be quiet."

"Could I? You jackass! You have no respect for anything or anyone do you? Didn't you have someone who loved you, someone you loved? Of course not. No one can love you. You are a self-centered, arrogant jerk! Not even your own mother could love you!"

"No, no one's ever loved me. I am a solider. It is my mission to kill. I will kill my enemies until my mission is over. My mission can only be over once I kill my ultimate enemy: myself. I am beyond humanity, too tainted. I cannot love nor can I be loved in return."

Amaya stood there, her mouth open in awe at Heero's speech. It was the longest and saddest thing she'd ever heard him say. She gawked at him for a full minute before she could think of what to say.

"You...you're kidding me? Do you think the 'I'm a sad, unloved, little boy' act is going to work on me? Hah! I invented the pitiful act!"

"........"

"Gah! You're impossible" She screeched and slapped him.

For a moment, a bare moment, she stared at him. What had she done? Exactly what he deserved. She scoffed, and walked out.

Behind the closed door, Heero stared after her for a second, then went back to stripping and readying for his shower.

-------------

That night, Amaya had nightmares, and Heero didn't sleep. The sounds of her desperate whimpers kept him up all night.

They were annoying, he told himself. That's why he got up to check on her. She was keeping him awake.

They were annoying, he told himself as he stood by her bedside.

They were annoying, he told himself as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She was beautiful.

No, she was annoying. A distraction. He couldn't afford any distractions. He should kill her and get it over with. The rate she was going, she'd have them both killed before they saw Earth.

But she looked like an angel when she was asleep. No matter how much he wanted to kill her couldn't.

What was wrong with him? He was trained to kill. Why couldn't he kill her?

Because it wasn't his mission.

That's what he told himself.


End file.
